


who lights the way for the aimless?

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: There was an Allura who was kept unseen.





	who lights the way for the aimless?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



There was an Allura who chose bitterness, and she became the empress.

There was an Allura who chose friendship, and she became a traitor.

There was an Allura who was kept unseen, a back-up stored in a tethered castle, with mice in her pocket and all communicators unhooked. Sven found her and took her away, promised to bring her to safety. But he was slower than he should have been. She stood by him when the arrows started falling.

He’d given her the freedom to make choices at all. It was time for this Allura to get to know herself.


End file.
